The REAL Reason
by gatogirl1
Summary: Sometimes those who dub Inuyasha episodes don't get the story quite right. Here's what IY characters REALLY meant...Who needs a reason to be Fluffy?
1. Kikyou's Reason

Ames: Muchas Gracias a Karen-cita for lending me her Inuyasha episodes!! They help relieve the boredom between studying for finals...  
  
myakarnin: aww, cut the crap! you ain't studyin'!! you're just trying to sound less guilty than you feel when really all you want to do is read hentai fanfics...  
  
Ames: SHHHH!! No one is supposed to know! Keep your mouth shut and I'll let you take credit for the next one-shot I post?!  
  
myakarnin: hey, my lips are sealed.  
  
Ames: Anywho, after watching Karen's eps a few times(combined with much tiredness and caffeine) I came up with this- my first installment in my "Real Reason" collection...or why things happen certain ways using the hundred words or less format. Enjoy. Laugh. Review?  
  
Yo no tengo Inuyasha. Claro?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Kikyou's Reason  
  
"You're alive Inuyasha," Kikyou's face lowered with a sigh of relief. "I'm glad."  
  
Inuyasha began angrily questioning her reasons for giving the shard to Naraku- didn't she know it would make him stronger and thus harder to kill?  
  
Kikyou barely managed to mumble out some irrational logic aloud to the hanyou because of the real reason domination and distraction her thoughts. Yes, she'd known Naraku would get stronger and she'd counted on it. The stronger Naraku got, the more likely Inuyasha would get hurt...  
  
...and have to take off his shirt. Damn, her hanyou was ripped.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Or if I was Kikyou, that'd be my reasoning- he does have some nice six-pack action going on and glomp-able arm...and the only times we see them are when Naraku or Fluffy shreds into him ^_^ 


	2. Sango's Reason

Ames: Tee hee! I came and took over right in the middle of our Anthropology final...  
  
May-flower: I didn't stay up all last night studying my butt off just to have you ruin it for me! [growls]  
  
Ames: I couldn't help it! The idea just came to mind and it was really funny!  
  
May-flower: [more growling and muttering] We'll see how funny it is when we get our grades back...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sango's Reason...or is it Miroku's?  
  
by Ames  
  
Night had fallen over Kuranoske's palace. Miroku sat outside, turmoiled mind hidden beneath his ever serene visage. A footstep caught his attention. Turning to see Sango softly padding towards him, he rose.  
  
The moon was the only witness as the two brushed by, not daring to make eye contact with the other, yet each sorely wanting to. Miroku opened his mouth, beginning to speak, "Be happ..."  
  
Sango farted.  
  
Motionless in the walkway, her shadowed face hiding the blush but not the expression of surprise. Miroku went on his way...barely containing the laughter he knew would get him bruised for life.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Laugh! Review! Oh! Many thanks to sunruner, Kuramasgirl1556, Soru, and Starhopper for reviewing! Huggles for everyone!  
  
myakarnin: hey! You said I could take credit for this one!!!  
  
Ames: But I totally came up with it...in the middle of a final, no less! You can have the next one.  
  
myakarnin: [growls] 


	3. KougaCampbells Soup!

myakarinin: finally! a story by me!  
  
Ames: *coughwhinercough*  
  
myakarnin: watch it. I have a mowhawk and I'm not afraid to use it! so finals are over and since we'll be gone for a week or so, I felt like putting up this chapter too. hope you like it.  
  
Ames: YOU wrote it...so it's guaranteed they won't.  
  
Yo no tengo Inuyasha. Claro?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Kouga's Reason...What the 'Dubbers' Didn't Know  
  
By myakarnin  
  
"You...become my woman," Kouga demanded, hands on hips. Kagome facefaulted.  
  
Kouga's tribe immediately protested, despite instinctual reservations about arguing with the pack leader. After all they'd seen firsthand his power no one dared question his authority. But he'd gone too far, claiming a ningen for a mate.  
  
"Idiots. This woman can see the jewel shards," Kouga glared, hoping that statement would sink into their pitifully hollow craniums. He wouldn't force their overworked brains to contemplate the big picture. Kouga wasn't blind. The tribe's kilts were falling to pieces; this Kagome would help them keep their skirts as nice as hers.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
myakarnin: now, I love Kouga. he's totally my boyfriend. I just thought this would be funny after my whole argument with Starhopper about whether or not his outfit can be classified as a skirt. I have to admit...it kinda looks like one...^_^ maybe it's a kilt? 


	4. Who needs a reason to be Fluffy?

Who needs a reason to be Fluffy?  
  
By All of Us  
  
myakarnin: now you're just avoiding the question.  
  
May-flower: What's wrong with that? Maybe she's being sensitive about all our feelings. Es una persona muy sensible! Ella es siempre muy simpatico!  
  
Gatogirl1: Woah woah! Hold the phone! Why are you speaking in Spanish? And using the vocab words I just got tired of studying? Is there no escape for me?  
  
Mya-butt: No. Lo siento, pero no.  
  
myakarnin: nosotros somos personas insensible. no preocupamos sobre sentimientos.  
  
May-flower: Hey wait! Hold the phone!?! Who's this Mya-butt? I thought we already had a myakarnin?  
  
Mya-butt: Yo escribo esa cuento. Pero no tengo Senor Inuyasha. Tampoco no tengo un pais, Senor Haru-chan, o un enamorado. Estoy muy triste...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Why are you here Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha glared across the bare expanse of ground between them. "Tetsuaiga is mine."  
  
"Inuyasha, although a mere hanyou, one would've thought even you'd realize the reason this Sesshoumaru continues to interrupt your meager existence." Inuyasha bristled at his half-brother's words, Kagome's arm on his the only thing containing his rage.  
  
"Just WHAT do you want???" he snarled.  
  
Sesshoumaru held up a pink bundle with the ghost of a smile. "It's my turn to be the Red Ranger. I've had to be the Pink Ranger for over 60 years!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
^_^ Couldn't resist. ^_^ Perhaps this is why some people think Inuyasha's haori and clothing is pink; they're seeing him after Sesshoumaru finally gets his way...Feel free to critique my Spanish or send me a review! Gracias! 


End file.
